


This Morning After Daze

by angelgazing



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River can't help but keep watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Morning After Daze

He dreams too loudly, and it keeps her from sleeping. But he doesn't dream of blue hands or needles or the faces of Miranda. He dreams of fields, of animals who know what they are. There's a woman there with her hands on her wide hips, tanned from sun with palms that're rough from work and she whispers in his ear and makes him laugh.

River laughs too, softly, splays her too-soft hand on his shoulder and slides it down, cups his elbow, cradles his wrist, catches his hand and he wakes.

"What're you doing," Mal asks, and she laughs.


End file.
